


It's Probably Nothing.

by annoyennui



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Poetry, poem, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyennui/pseuds/annoyennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A found poem whose each and every word comes from the Pilot. Night Vale Community Radio, with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a redo of a found poem I wrote for my Lit Studies class this year. It's really the only thing I've written that I'm proud of and think turned out well.

In the night sky I saw,  
above Arby's I saw  
a city on the moon.

I would have thought it was the setting sun  
if not for its strange spires and broad avenues.  
Radiant orange slices of light, blinking, humming, howling.  
Perfect and beautiful.

The sun didn't set a the right time today...  
But listen,  
it's probably nothing.


End file.
